yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Prison
İngilizce - Türkçe hapishane Hapishane gardiyanının bir kadın olduğunu görmek çoğu insanı şaşırtır. - It surprises most people to find out that the prison warden is a woman. hapis Hapishaneden çıktığımda, Tom tekrar ayaklarımın üstünde durmama yardımcı oldu. - When I got out of prison, Tom helped me get back on my feet. {i} delik Mahkûm cezaevi duvarının altında bir delik açtı. - The prisoner dug a hole under the prison wall. cezaevi Tom geçen ay cezaevinden serbest bırakıldı. - Tom was released from prison last month. tutukevi {i} hapsetme (Askeri) CEZAEVİ: Hapis cezasına çarpılanların kapatıldıkları yer {i} kodeshapsetmek prison breaker hapishane kaçağı hapset suçlularevi İlgili Terimler prisoner tutuklu Tutukluya özgürlüğü verildi. - The prisoner was given his freedom. prisoner tutsak Grant, 14.000 tutsak aldı. - Grant took 14,000 prisoners. prisoner {i} esir Tom üç yıldır bir savaş esiriydi. - Tom was a prisoner of war for three years. prison administration (Kanun) cezaevi yönetimi prison break hapishaneden kaçış prison term (Kanun) hapis cezası Onlar on yıllık bir hapis cezasıyla yüz yüze gelebilir. - They could face a ten-year prison term. prison breaker hapishane kaçağı prison guard hapishane gardiyanı Tom on yıldır bir hapishane gardiyanıdır. - Tom has been a prison guard for ten years. *prison governor Hapishane müdürü, cezaevi sorumlusu *prison record Sabıka kaydı *prison sentence Hapis cezası *prison visitor hapis ziyaretçi *prison warder hapishanede gardiyan *prison breaker hapisten kaçan tutuklu prison breaker firari prison breaking firar prison camp açık cezaevi prison discipline cezaevi disiplini prison editor yazı işleri editörü prison monitoring board (Kanun) cezaevi izleme kurulu prison mutiny (Kanun) cezaevi isyanı prison officer (Askeri) cezaevi subayı prison officer cezaevi görevlisi prison officer gardiyan prison officer (Askeri) CEZAEVİ SUBAYI: Bir askeri mevki, kamp veya garnizonda; mahpusların nezaret, kontrol ve eğitiminden sorumlu olarak komutan tarafından tayin edilmiş subay prison psychology mahkum psikolojisi prison psychosis hapishane psikozu prison sentence hasip cezası prison watch commission (Kanun) cezaevi izleme komisyonu prisoner hükümlü O bir hükümlüye işkence etti. - He tortured a prisoner. military prison (Askeri) askeri hapishane prisoner mahkum Beş mahkûm yeniden tutuklandı, ancak diğer üçü hâlâ serbest. - Five prisoners were recaptured, but three others are still at large. prisoner (Kanun) mevkuf prisoners mahkumlar Mahkumlar serbest bırakıldı. - The prisoners were set free. prisons (Kanun) ceza evleri prisons cezaevleri Cezaevleri delilerle dolu. - Prisons are full of lunatics. breach of prison hapisten kaçma remand prison tutukevi detentive, prison Cezaevi detentive languish in prison (deyim) Hapishanede çürümek prisoner esire prisoners tutuklular prisoning mahkum ship prison Gemi hapishane to prison hapis olmak woman prison inmate kadın cezaevi tutuklu women's prison kadınlar hapishanesinde become like a prison to zindan olmak break out of prison cezaevinden kaçmak come out of prison hapisten çıkmak come out of prison cezaevinden çıkmak commit to prison hapse mahkum etmek commit to prison hapsetmek commit to prison (Fiili Deyim ) hapse attırmak escape from prison hapisten firar etmek escape from prison (Kanun) hapishaneden firar get out of prison hapisten çıkmak get out of prison cezaevinden çıkmak in prison hapiste Soygun suçlamasıyla hapisteydi. - He was in prison on a charge of robbery. languish in prison hapiste çürümek prisoner mahpus Tom bir yerde mahpus tutuluyor. - Tom is being held prisoner somewhere. prisoner {i} tutuklu, mahkûm, mahpus: political prisoner siyasi tutuklu prisoner (Askeri) MAHPUS: Şahsi hürriyetinden mahrum edilen kimse; bir cezaevine konulan veya nezaret altına alınan ve münasip yetkili tarafından serbest bırakılmayan kimse prisoner hapis Tom hapishaneye götürüldü. - Tom was taken prisoner. put in prison hapse atmak put in prison hapsetmek put into prison hapse sokmak *railway prison car (Askeri) MAHPUS VAGONU: Amerikan Kara Kuvvetleri tarafından satın alınan ve mahpusları gruplar halinde demiryolu ile taşımak maksadıyla değişiklik yapılmış olan yataklı vagon tipi bir yolcu vagonu *railway prison car (Askeri) tutuklu vagonu *receiving into prison (Kanun) cezaevine alma *receiving into prison (Kanun) cezaevine girme *recommit to prison yeniden tutuklamak *sentence prison (Kanun) hapisle cezalandırmak state prison eyalet hapishanesi *throw into prison hapse atmak İngilizce - Arapça {s} حبس, سجن, أسر {n} سجن, حبس, محبس, السجن İlgili Terimler prison authorities {n} سلطات السجون, إدارة السجون prison camp معسكر السجناء prison governor {n} مدير السجن prison guard حارس السجن prison van {n} حافلة السجن prisoner الأسير prisoner {n} أسير prisoner {n} معتقل, سجين, أسير prisoners من السجناء prisoners السجناء prisoners الأسرى prisoners أسيرا prisons السجون İngilizce - İngilizce Confinement in a prison Prison was a harrowing experience for him. A place of long-term confinement for those convicted of serious crimes The cold stone walls of the prison had stood for over a century. to imprison Any restrictive environment, such as a harsh academy or home The academy was a prison for many of its students because of its strict teachers. {n} jail, place of confinement, fast hold {v} to shut up in hold, confine, enchaina correctional institution where persons are confined while on trial or for punishment That which is produced by printing as, small print; large print; this line is in print A printed cloth; a fabric figured by stamping, especially calico or cotton cloth A photographic copy, or positive picture, on prepared paper, as from a negative, or from a drawing on transparent paper To imprison; to shut up in, or as in, a prison; to confine; to restrain from liberty a correctional institution where persons are confined while on trial or for punishment a prisonlike situation; a place of seeming confinement Printed letters; the impression taken from type, as to excellence, form, size, etc {f} imprison, put in prison, incarcerate, jail, detainAn impression taken from anything, as from an engraved plate A prison is a building where criminals are kept as punishment or where people accused of a crime are kept before their trial. The prison's inmates are being kept in their cells He was sentenced to life in prison = jail. Institution for the confinement of people convicted of crimes. Prisons are administered by state, provincial, or national governments and house inmates for relatively long terms. They thus differ from jails, which usually are under local jurisidiction and house inmates serving short sentences. Until the late 18th century, prisons were used mainly for the confinement of debtors who could not meet their obligations, of accused persons waiting to be tried, and of convicts who were waiting for their sentences of death or banishment to be put into effect. Later, imprisonment itself came to be accepted as a means of punishing convicted criminals. In early U.S. prisons, prisoners were kept in isolation; in the 19th century, they were permitted to work together, but only in silence. At the end of the 19th century, prison reformers successfully advocated segregation of criminals by type of crime, age, and sex; rewards for good behaviour; indeterminate sentencing; vocational training; and parole. In the late 20th century, prison populations in many countries began to explode as arrests for violent offenses and for possession of small amounts of illegal drugs increased Specifically, a building for the safe custody or confinement of criminals and others committed by lawful authority a prisonlike situation; a place of seeming confinement A printed publication, more especially a newspaper or other periodical To bind (together); to enchain {i} jail, penitentiary, location where convicted criminals and people awaiting trial are confinedA place where persons are confined, or restrained of personal liberty; hence, a place or state o&?; confinement, restraint, or safe custody joint pokey chokey İlgili Terimler prison cell The room to which a prisoner is confined in a prison prison cells plural form of prison cell prison chaser a prison guard; particularly one who guards military prisoners on fatigue duty According to Ronal Branson's website, he joined the U.S. military in 1963 and was assigned to Fort Belvoir, Virginia, where he became a prison chaser, an inidividual who oversaw prison work deatil.. prison chasers plural form of prison chaser prison gang A gang at a prison who seeks to intimidate the other inmates, pressuring them to relinquish their food and other resources prison gangs plural form of prison gang prison-bound destined for prison, by leading a life of crime prison-bound incarcerated prison guard A correction officer, correction official, corrections officer, corrections official, prison officer, detention officer, prison guard or prison warder is a person charged with the responsibility of the supervision, safety and security of prisoners in a prison or jail prison officer A correction officer, correction official, corrections officer, corrections official, prison officer, detention officer, prison guard or prison warder is a person charged with the responsibility of the supervision, safety and security of prisoners in a prison or jail prison warder A correction officer, correction official, corrections officer, corrections official, prison officer, detention officer, prison guard or prison warder is a person charged with the responsibility of the supervision, safety and security of prisoners in a prison or jail Prison Authority institution that determines the system for jails in a state Prison Service Commissioner high official in charge of the prison service prison bird {i} convict, prisoner, person convicted of a crime who is serving time in prison prison camp A prison camp is a prison where the prisoners are not considered dangerous and are allowed to work outside the prison. a special prison in which prisoners of war are kept prison camp camp for political prisoners or prisoners of war prison camp A prison camp is a guarded camp where prisoners of war or political prisoners are kept. He was shot down over Denmark and spent three years in a prison camp prison cell holding cell in jail prison cell a room where a prisoner is kept prison chaplain a chaplain in a prison prison guard someone who guards prisoners prison house jail prison sentence jail term, punishment that must be served in a penitentiary prison term the period of time a prisoner is imprisoned; "he served a prison term of 15 months"; "his sentence was 5 to 10 years"; "he is doing time in the county jail prison term amount of time a person is to be imprisoned prison visitor someone who visits prisoners in Britain to help them prison-breaking escaping from prison in prison imprisoned, in a prison as a convict prison. three hots and a cot prisoner A person incarcerated in a prison, while on trial or serving a sentence prisoner Any person held against his or her will prisoner {n} one who is under arrest, a captive A prison reformatory A prison bughouse A prison lobspound Folsom Prison Folsom an old prison in California that was very strict and unpleasant, where many violent criminals were sent Maze Prison the Maze Prison the Maze a prison in Northern Ireland where many prisoners, both Protestant and Roman Catholic, are kept Parkhurst prison a British prison on the Isle of Wight for men who have received long prison sentences for serious crimes a prison cooler be released from prison get out of prison, be set free from jail be thrown into prison be incarcerated, be imprisoned, be detained commit to prison send to jail maximum security prison extremely well guarded prison minimum security prison A minimum security prison is a prison where there are fewer restrictions on prisoners than in a normal prison. a prison that does not restrict prisoners' freedom as much as ordinary prisons British Equivalent: open prison open prison restriction of a prisoner's freedom to move about by requiring him to occasionally be present at a certain location open prison An open prison is a prison where there are fewer restrictions on prisoners than in a normal prison. a prison that does not restrict the freedom of prisoners as much as ordinary prisons prisoner A prisoner is a person who has been captured by an enemy, for example in war. wartime hostages and concentration-camp prisoners He was taken prisoner in North Africa in 1942 prisoner If you say that you are a prisoner of a situation, you mean that your are trapped by it. We are all prisoners of our childhood and feel an obligation to it prisoner A printed cloth; a fabric figured by stamping, especially calico or cotton cloth prisoner A prisoner is a person who is kept in a prison as a punishment for a crime that they have committed. The committee is concerned about the large number of prisoners sharing cells. = inmate prisoner A printed publication, more especially a newspaper or other periodical prisoner A person under arrest, or in custody, whether in prison or not; a person held in involuntary restraint; a captive; as, a prisoner at the bar of a court prisoner a person who is confined; especially a prisoner of war prisoner That which is produced by printing prisoner One who is confined in a prison prisoner An impression taken from anything, as from an engraved plate prisoner a person who is confined; especially a prisoner of war Printed letters; the impression taken from type, as to excellence, form, size, etc prisoner {i} convict, inmate, captive, one who is confined in a jail because of proven or alleged criminal activity prisoner A photographic copy, or positive picture, on prepared paper, as from a negative, or from a drawing on transparent paper prisoner as, small print; large print; this line is in print prisoners values for c in the Julia Set or Mandelbrot set where at each iteration the resulting value becomes smaller and smaller, approaching zero (cf Prisoners and Escapees -- Julia Sets Discussion) prisoners Individuals involuntarily confined in a penal institution, including persons sentenced under a criminal or civil statute, detained pending arraignment, trial, or sentencing; and detained in other facilities under statutes or commitment procedures providing alternative to criminal prosecution or incarceration in a penal institution prisoners plural of prisoner prisoners Dismas, Barbara prisons plural of prison reduce a prison term make a prison term shorter, reduce the time in jail served prison sentence completed his punishment of being placed in jail shut a person in prison imprison someone, lock someone away in jail state prison a prison maintained by a state of the U S state prison a prison maintained by a state of the U suspended prison sentence probation, imprisoning the accused only if he performs a similar act again years in prison number of years that someone serves in jail as a punishment for breaking the law İngilizce - Farsça زندان كردن حبس تام فهمید که تنها زندانی محکوم به حبس ابد در آن زندان بود. - Tom learnt that he was the only convict sentenced to life imprisonment in that prison. وابسته بهزندان زندان تام تنها کسی بود که تا آن زمان موفّق به فرار از آن زندان شده بود. - Tom was the only person to have ever managed to escape from that prison. وابسته به زندان محبس İlgili Terimler prisoner اسیر prisoner زندانی زندانی زیر شکنجه مرد. - The prisoner died under torture. state prison زندان دولتی state prison زندان ایالتی İngilizce - Kürtçe girtîgeh İngilizce - Yunanca φυλακή (fylaki) (n) φυλακή (fylaki), ειρκτή (eirkti) İlgili Terimler prison break διάλειμμα φυλακή (dialeimma fylaki) prison governor διοικητής των φυλακών (dioikitis ton fylakon) prison officer σωφρονιστικών (sofronistikon) prison riot ταραχές στις φυλακές (tarahes stis fylakes) prison sentence ποινή φυλάκισης (poini fylakisis) prison visitor επισκέπτης φυλακή (episkeptis fylaki) prison warder δεσμοφύλακας (desmofylakas) prison breaker δραπέτης (drapetis) prison camp στρατόπεδο φυλακών (stratopedo fylakon) prison guard δεσμοφύλακας (desmofylakas) prison library βιβλιοθήκη φυλακών (vivliothiki fylakon) convict prison κατάδικο των φυλακών (katadiko ton fylakon) detentive, prison detentive, φυλακή (fylaki) go to prison καταλήγουν στη φυλακή (kataligyn sti fylaki) lie in prison βρίσκονται στη φυλακή (vriskontai sti fylaki) prisoning παγιδεύοντας (pagdevontas) release from prison απελευθέρωση από τη φυλακή (apeleftherosi apo ti fylaki) ship prison πλοίου φυλακή (ploioy fylaki) state prison κρατική φυλακή (kratiki fylaki) woman prison inmate γυναίκα τρόφιμος φυλακών (gnaika trofimos fylakon) women's prison φυλακή γυναικών (fylaki gnaikon) commit to prison φυλακίζω (fylakizo) in prison στην φυλακή (stin fylaki) languish in prison ρέβω στην φυλακή (revo stin fylaki) prisoner (n) κατάδικος (katadikos), φυλακισμένος (fylakismenos) prisoner φυλακισμένος (fylakismenos) prisoners φυλακισμένοι (fylakismenoi) prisons φυλακές (fylakes) put in prison τεθειμένος στη φυλακή (tetheimenos sti fylaki) put to prison τεθειμένος στη φυλακή (tetheimenos sti fylaki) prison Türkçe nasıl söylenir prîzın Eş anlamlılar bridewell, imprisonment, bastille, can, clink, confinement, cooler, dungeon, g, guardhouse, jail, keep, lockup, pen, penal institution Telaffuz /ˈprəzən/ /ˈprɪzən/ Etimoloji [ pri-z&n ] (noun.) 12th century. From Old French prison (French: prison) Latin prehensio, prehensionem prehendō. =RZamanlar prisoning, prisoned Ortak Eşdizimliler prison break, prison sentence Resimler Google Resimler Bing Resimler Videolar ... and we close the prison at Guantanamo Bay ... ... say once you've served your time, you're done with your prison sentence, with probation, ... Ver papazı, al papazı 4.25 square meters sufficient space for prisoners: Turkish Constitutional Court Mesut Hasan Benli – ANKARA 4.25 square meters sufficient space for prisoners: Turkish Constitutional Court The Turkish Constitutional Court has said in a recent ruling that 4.25 square meters of living space per inmate in prison, including common living areas, is “sufficient.” The decision concerns a former judge who was jailed following the July 15, 2016 coup attempt on charges of being a member of the Gülen network, which the authorities refer to as the Fethullahist Terrorist Organization (FETÖ). Mehmet Hani Baki, jailed in a prison in the southern province of Osmaniye, made a complaint to the judge of execution against the prison on the grounds that the ward he stayed in had a capacity of 16 but was housing 25 inmates. Once Baki’s demand for the number of inmates in his ward to be decreased was overturned, this time the FETÖ suspect applied to the Osmaniye Second Heavy Penalty Court. Baki’s demand was again overturned by the court, which led him to take his case to the Constitutional Court. In a statement sent to the top court, the prison administration admitted there were only 16 bunk beds in the ward, but the remaining nine people were provided with floor beds. It also said each prisoner was left with 4.25 square meters of personal space, including common living areas. The Second Section of the Constitutional Court rejected Baki’s demand for less crowded wards and said the situation was a result of the imprisonment of thousands of people following the coup attempt in 2016. “As there are 4.25 square meters left per person, including common living areas such as the kitchen and prison yard, a sufficient standard has been concluded. It cannot be said occasionally sleeping on the allocated floor bed and instead of a bunk bed causes heavy physical and psychological burden on the applicant,” the ruling said. The Second Section of the Constitutional Court’s President Engin Yıldırım, however, objected against the ruling. “Overcrowding prison wards can understandably be necessary for a period of time, but in the case of this applicant, it is unacceptable for prisoners to be kept in such an environment for a long period, which exceeds a year. Prisoners, including the applicant himself, having to take turns sleeping in front of the toilet for over a year conflicts with human dignity,” he said. constitutional court, turkish prison, Osmaniye, FETÖ